Blue Dreams
by FireCracker7
Summary: Bruce and Clark make their own stocking stuffer.
1. Chapter 1

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None specific, m/m

Pairing: Bruce/Clark?

Clark feels the heat from Bruce.

Blue Dreams

It was a rather boring impromptu session at JLA watchtower. As usual, everyone was brought up to date on world threats (or lack thereof). After a briefing by Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, Batman stood to give a report on their newest surveillance technology.

Flash as usual appeared distracted, Arsenal bored. Ollie was attentive, Connor neutral. Superman observed with a strange intensity.

Of course, no one knew the reason why.

The kryptonian barely contained a smile. The Bat was explaining another technological toy with great relish. Bruce never did anything halfway, he mused. The man radiated heat despite his seemingly cold exterior. One day Clark would remind his friend of this.

What would it take to bring that heat out, he wondered. All that discipline and control. Clark wanted to strip that false skin of indifference, get to the man who burned red hot inside...and feel that heat. Taste it. Drown in it.

He coughed into a hand to distract himself. Ollie was watching him in curiosity.

Clark shrugged, turning his attention to the Bat again.

_Bruce always was imposing._ he mused. They both were. But while he simply gained attention by sheer physical appearance, Bruce wielded his size like a hammer, all force and intimidation. Fearless, with eyes that stared down Darkseid himself.

Those eyes.

Clark had many admirers who often spoke of his eyes. And in truth they were startling and strange in their blueness. But Bruce had eyes bluer still, with no hint of turquoise. Bizarre and razor clean, almost neon in dim light. And undeniably mesmerizing. Like the rest of the man.

So why wonder?

He'd thought about it, over the years. It would breach protocol, but he could keep a secret. And who would know if he didn't tell? Knowing the Bat's true name didn't help. Oh, he'd seen pictures in the newspapers. Even covered social functions at Wayne Manor as Clark Kent, ace reporter.

But Clark the reporter, Superman the Hero, and Kal-El of Krypton were at odds here. And he was tired, oh so tired, of pretending casual interest. So many meetings, shared experiences, and adventures. Casual touches. Nods of agreement and understanding. Did Bruce know? The Bat himself had commented they were like a couple at times...

"Ah, Superman? A comment, if you please?"

"Uh, what?!" the kryptonian was caught off guard. "Pardon. You were saying?"

The Bat quirked an odd expression. "The protocols. I trust they meet with your standards?"

Clark looked around the conference table, nodding mutely. Everyone was looking at him oddly.

"I was a bit distracted. Please continue, Batman."

A nod, and the slightest hint of a...smile?

The ever curious Flash watched them back and forth...

Meanwhile the Bat continued, explaining technical diagrams with his pointer. Hands of precision and strength holding a thin rod...

Clark wondered at those hands. _What did they feel like?_ Broad and large, like the rest of the man. And in that armor, well, he looked like a tank.

Wondering...

The suit was only a shell, after all. He wanted the contents. _A body and face as fabulous as his fantasies._

Could it be?

He'd weakened over the years, of course. Taking brief peeks through the cowl up close. Seeing him on occasion at Manor parties.

But he always stopped short of spying the goodies. His midwestern upbringing again, he supposed.

That was a long time ago, and he was a man now. He had to know. _Thick or thin? Hairy, smooth? Was his cock heavy and straight, or did it have a cute curl and lift?_

Batman droned on, nearly putting everyone to sleep with dry data. Clark didn't care. He'd stare at the man for days. A strange noise buzzed in his ear.

"-least look interested!!"

"Wha?"

"For crying out loud." It was Hal, whispering sideways. "You drunk or something?"

"No. I'm paying attention!"

"Could have fooled me."

Clark caught Ollie staring at him again, eyebrows up. He felt a sudden flush. A slow smile crept up the archer's face. Annoyed, Clark gave his best imitation of stone.

Speaking of stone...

That jaw. Those cheekbones. Did someone carve them, or were they real? Ma Kent always said, 'good bones, good genes'. Bruce was given a boatload, then. Yet he was unpretentious about his beauty. Truly a contradiction.

But Clark loved challenges. _Just a peek...to hell with protocol._

Batman turned his back to show a diagram. Clark narrowed his eyes slightly.

Kevlar couldn't hide...that ass...or those shoulders. That back rippling under thin mesh and material.

Superman felt a tightness in his briefs. He shifted in his seat. Was the room getting warm?

He suppressed another smile curving his lips. _Oh yes, x-ray vision was sweet..._

And then the Bat turned to face everyone again as he spoke.

_He's...hung like a freaking horse… _

"Great Scott!!" Superman covered his mouth, too late.

Everyone was annoyed now, glaring.

"What's your problem?!" even Wonder Woman had run out of patience with his bizarre behavior.

Superman waved his hands around nervously. "Family problems back home. Sorry for not being so attentive, everyone."

"Maybe we should adjourn, then." Hal didn't seem convinced. "By next week our chairman may have his head together."

Batman cleared his throat suddenly. "I realize this information is a bit...involved. But the presentation is almost done."

"Please continue." Superman strained to keep his voice normal as possible.

"By all means." Flash emphasized, folding his arms and watching Superman closely.

()

He'd drifted off again, watching. _What did Bruce look like when he came? Did he moan or scream?_ Clark wanted to find out. He wanted to hold that hot and sculpted flesh, hold it and make it his own...

_...and see Bruce beg. Make him sweat and shake, cry his name in the dark. Oh yes, a very fine idea. Did he taste honey sweet, or salty? _Clark wondered at sliding a tongue in the cleft of his chest, over those fat and tasty nipples. He wanted to bite them, before savoring the ultimate prize. A mouthwatering treat he...

_"-Adjourn_ since our chairman keeps zoning out." Hal commented.

"Agreed!" Diana gave Clark a look of daggers. The kryptonian cringed.

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Bats, can you please wrap this up? I've heard all I can stand about survelliance nanites for one day."

"My apologies, everyone. I see your point." Batman glanced at Superman. "If our chairman can conclude?"

Clark coughed loudly and stood. "Thank you, Batman. The security system sounds like a winner. When can production of those nanites start?"

Even through the cowl, Batman's expression was indescribable. "They can't begin production until the proper silicone base is made. Weren't you listening?"

Superman flushed red. "Ah, of course." all eyes were on him in disbelief.

"He hasn't heard anything." Ollie accused. "You need to go _home_ or something, Clark?!"

Arsenal spoke sideways to Connor. "Is his head clogged up or something?"

Connor smirked. "Yes. But not from the presentation."

"What are you getting at?"

"What he means is" Flash whispered in conspiracy, "use your eyes! He's been staring at-"

_"Gentlemen."_ a deep voice rolled like thunder. Batman loomed behind them at the table. "Our chairman is talking. Everyone seems distracted today."

"Heh, not about the same thing." Flash was smug.

"That's enough!" Diana was at her wits end. "You clowns pay attention or I'll crack your skulls together."

"I _love_ women that talk rough." Arsenal made a kiss. The amazon snorted in response.

Superman banged a gavel. "I apologize, everyone. Personal matters have taken precedent with me today. We'll resume this in three days."

"Yeah, maybe that _personal stuff_ will clear up by then." Wally teased before Ollie jabbed his ribs.

Clark glared at the speedster. "True, Flash. This meeting is adjourned, unless anyone has something else to say."

Flash piped up again, lifting a hand. "Yeah, I have a question-"

The Bat stood behind him directly, an icy stare down.

Wally glanced up at frosty eyes and dropped his hand. "But it can wait."

"Then, I adjourn this meeting."

()

Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and left. Clark and Bruce were left alone in the conference room, standing side by side.

"Now what was that all about?" Bruce managed to keep his tone even.

Clark carefully chose his words. "I may have been distracted."

"May have been? You looked positively pie eyed. What in the world were you thinking?"

The man of steel paced. "Maybe I shouldn't say."

"Well we certainly can't afford another meeting like that. It was very puzzling-"

"You really don't know, do you?" blue eyes bored into eyes bluer still.

"I would if you told me." Bruce said quickly, then saw the distress on his friend's face. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't think so." Superman ran a hand through his hair. "We need to talk."

Crystal blue eyes widened in comprehension. "Clark...we already had this conversation."

"Let's have another. I didn't like how the other concluded."

The Bat looked around, agitated. "Remember the survelliance, please."

"It isn't set to code orange? We're on light duty."

"I adjusted the protocol."

"You're too paranoid, Bruce."

"Better safe than sorry." the Kevlar cloaked figure sat at the conference table. "But at least the sound is off. We can talk with no problem."

"As opposed to touching?" Superman glared down at him in challenge.

"That's enough, Clark. We've been over this ground."

"Not enough as far as I'm concerned. What are you afraid of?"

"You tell me. Do I look frightened?"

Superman pulled up a chair to face him. "Oh, I know you are. Ever since we kissed last week you've been keeping me at a distance."

Those keen features faltered. "I...you're reading too much into this."

"No." Clark's gaze was strong and unwavering. "If Wally hadn't blundered in, what do you think would have happened?"

"We're lucky he didn't see anything. It was awkward explaining why we were in a small storage area to begin with."

Superman quirked a smile. "I'm not entirely sure he believed us."

"Would _you?_ There's no sane reason we should have been in there, much less with the door closed."

Clark glanced up at the cameras briefly. "I should take you back in there and prove my point."

"What, that your kryptonian hormones are in hyperdrive?"

"There's something going on between us, Bruce. And I know you feel it too."

The Bat stood abruptly, turning away. "This isn't the time or place for this discussion."

"Where, then?" Clark was persistent. He paced Batman around the room.

Broad shoulders clad in cape bunched briefly. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Can you?"

"It would be a disaster, Clark. You're married, for god's sake!"

That halted the kryptonian briefly. "I'll...deal with that another time."

"Deal with?! You'd just throw your marriage aside for...for..."

"Love." Clark breathed, lurching at Bruce. "I want you-"

The Bat stood back abruptly. "The _cameras_, you fool!" he hissed.

Those eyes glimmered with white light. "I don't love easily, either. And I know the problems of a dual life. We could be so much together-"

Bruce suddenly realized he'd been backing around the room with Clark advancing. "This is going to look bad."

Clark frowned. "Look bad?" he glanced up. "Oh. Those annoying cameras again."

Bruce threw his hands up. "I hope the loop kicks in, or we'll have more rumors to deal with."

"You're a master of stealth. Sneak into the archives and burn the tapes."

Wild blue eyes widened in amazement. "And everyone thinks you're a boy scout!"

"Everyone thinks you're an icy bastard, too." Clark countered, continuing to surprise. "I know the lie of it."

Bruce turned away again. "I see." a pause. "What else do you know?"

The kryptonian suddenly turned his face up, eyes glowing. Twin beams of energy melted the cameras to slag.

Batman blinked in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Insuring privacy." Clark advanced again. "And what I know is-"

Bruce found himself backing away slightly. Hands that could crush boulders grabbed him, pulling close.

"-we have something good, something _hot..."_

"Let go of me, Clark. I won't say it again!" Bruce growled, but his body shivered under the kevlar.

Clark held him in a grip of iron, leaning in. "I can't stop thinking about you since that kiss-"

Bruce desperately tried to lean back, pulse racing. "We shouldn't! What about Lois?"

"She isn't here." Clark dived into a kiss, crushing the hot lips...

And found his mouth devoured in turn.

Bruce slipped arms around, tongue hot and hungry, demanding submission. Wet taste, heat and fury. Powerful arms tangled, smashing hot chests together. They toppled to the floor with a thud.

A gloved hand ripped Clark's cape loose. Clark pulled the bat cowl free in one smooth motion, still kissing. They rolled on the carpet, lips locked in fevered passion.

There was a thump at the door. Muffled voices were heard on the other side.

Mortified, both men immediately sprung to their feet. They scrabbled wildly to fix their costumes.

"Bruce, your cowl!"

"Shit." the Bat swore, quickly yanking it down. The door burst open suddenly, revealing Flash and Green Lantern. They stared in slack jawed disbelief.

"What the _hell's_ going on in here?!" Hal couldn't believe the mess. He glanced at a tipped over chair.

"Ah, just an accident, GL" Superman grinned weakly, shrugging.

"Like what happened to those cameras?" Wally pointed up accusingly.

"He didn't like a protocol." the Bat said with a straight face.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Bruce felt an uncontrollable urge to leap from the window, despite being four stories up.

Wally lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Something blasted the cameras out. You wouldn't need privacy for anything?"

"Wally!" Hal hissed. "Do you know what you're implying?!"

"I'm not implying anything!"

"Please, everyone." Superman collected his 'chairman' persona. "It was a minor mishap, nothing to report."

"For any particular reason?" the Flash dripped with sarcasm, eyeing them closely.

"Accidents happen all the time. I was merely demonstrating a technique to Batman." even Bruce winced at the lame explanation.

"That's a pretty loaded statement."

Hal sat the chair upright. "I don't know what's really going on around here, but those cameras will have to be replaced."

Batman gave a cursory glance up. "Not a problem. I can have this system up and running again in two days."

"Good." Hal had a strange expression on his face.

"Something?" Superman gave his best nonplussed expression.

"You haven't really explained anything, you know."

"It was a private conversation. I told Batman cameras weren't necessary in the conference room, but he insisted. I disagreed, and blasted them."

Hal blinked. "Oh. _Oh-kayy."_

Wally moved too fast for the eye to see. He was at Superman's side in an instant, fingering torn material.

"Must have been one hell of a conversation to rip your cape." a snicker.

Hal threw his hands up. "I don't want to know. See you guys at the next invasion." he left, shaking his head.

Wally watched him go. "Boy, he never pays attention."

"What do you mean by that?" Clark wanted to know.

Green eyes were keen, observing them both. "I may talk a lot but I observe, too."

"Do you have a point?" Bruce was annoyed, wanting to leave.

A red-clad finger pointed. "Yeah Bats, I do. One's a tip, and the other's a piece of advice."

"So say it already!"

"First, you might want to reverse your cowl. It's inside out."

Bruce paled, gasping as he touched his headpiece.

"I saw the seams."

Superman stared. "Great krypton, I never noticed-"

Wally shrugged, smug. "Maybe you were occupied."

Clark wasn't amused. "Okay, big mouth. What's the advice?"

A slow grin. "Between you and me? Get a room."

Twin sets of blue eyes glared.

Wally gave a sunny smile, waving. "Later, guys. No porn while I'm out." he was gone in a blur of red.

Bruce gritted his teeth. "I'm tempted to set trip wires in every doorway."

()

They were silent a few moments before speaking again. Clark turned to Bruce.

"We have to talk, Bruce. No games."

A heavy sigh as the dark knight adjusted his cowl. "You're right. I know."

"No more denials?"

"What would be the point? We nearly...it almost happened again."

Clark smiled, touching his face. "I know what we could have, Bruce."

"You're still married, Clark. I won't be party to breaking a marriage."

A broad finger traced along the cowl. "Let me deal with Lois. We haven't-let's just say things aren't what they seem."

Bruce allowed himself a small smile. "It's a good thing you burned out those cameras."

Clark beamed. "Why's that?" he purred, holding that fabulous face.

Bruce gave him a wet, sweltering kiss. Tongues coiled and teased before finally retreating.

They nuzzled noses, grinning like fools.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get a room."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: None specific, m/m

Pairing: Bruce/Clark

Can Clark break an icy shell?

Blue Dreams 2

The kiss sweetened, and deepened once more. Two well known members of the JLA were still embracing in the conference room.

Superman nuzzled into his would be lover, panting. "Don't want to wait, Bruce." strong hands gripped close.

Bruce closed his eyes, arching back. "N-ah-" kevlar clad fingers clutched blindly.

Hot tongue licked bare skin under the square jaw. "Right here. Right now!"

"You're insane-" Bruce strained to focus, breathing hard. Arms like bands held him in place.

The kryptonian lifted batman onto the conference table. "No one will know. I'll seal the door, and-"

"It's not closed!!"

A whoosh of air behind them. The Bat sat up abruptly, eyes wild. Clark looked over his shoulder too late.

"Oh, my _God!"_

A red faced Superman glared in shock at the Flash. Wally stood openmouthed in the doorway.

"I ah, was just coming to get my cell phone. Thought you guys had left-"

"So get it!" Bruce bounded from the table, wrapping cape about himself tightly.

Wally picked his phone up from a corner chair. "Jeezus, what's the deal, I mean you two...I was just kidding before!"

Clark clenched his fists, eyes dark. "Keep your mouth shut, Wally. I don't want this getting out-"

Green eyes were wide in surprise. "What _difference _does it make? Half the league thinks you're doing it anyway!"

Clark was ashen, stepping forward stiffly. "What. Since when?!"

Flash appeared uncomfortable. "I'd rather not say. Everyone's kept quiet because they know you're married." jade eyes darkened in accusation.

"It's not what you think!" the Bat rasped.

"Yeah, right. It never is. Lies and secrets just happen."

Superman approached the Flash. "Wally, please. I value our friendship. There's no affair!"

"Give me a break, okay? And don't insult my intelligence!"

"I know it looks bad, but I swear-"

"Save it." Wally held his hand up. "I won't tell anyone, but at least be honest with Lois! She deserves better than...this!" the angry speedster gestured at Batman.

"What he says is true." Bruce felt strained, his voice rough. "I didn't...we didn't...nothing happened!"

A snort. "The world's going to hell, that's for sure. You couldn't even cheat with a woman."

"That's enough!" Clark snarled. "You've no right to talk this way!"

"Our esteemed chairman." Wally said bitterly. "What really makes this pathetic is that I defended you guys."

_"Defended?!"_ Batman's eyes nearly popped from his cowl.

Wally folded his arms. "Yeah. When practically everyone said you were humping rump, I disagreed."

Clark's expression was indescribable. "Humping rump-"

"I have fun with rumors, but don't believe everything I hear. But with what I've seen today..." the speedster broke off, shaking his head.

"You didn't see anything!!" Bruce growled, pulling his cape tighter still.

"Sorry, bats. Sell it to a sucker. The only thing I didn't see were the credits. Not only is it crass, it's reckless. What if Hal walked in instead of me?!"

"I won't go there."

The red clad figure turned on Superman. "You going to tell Lois?"

The kryptonian looked away, face shaded. "It's none of your buisness."

"I sure as hell don't want it to be."

Superman stood in front of him. "Is that a threat?"

Wally looked him up and down, smug. "Now that's a laugh. You want a fight? Try keeping your damn spandex on. I'm not the enemy here."

"Get out." Bruce growled.

"Gladly. I'm sure you'll both do the right thing." in a flash of crimson, he was gone.

()

Bruce collapsed in a chair, thinking. "He's right."

Clark stood a small distance off, fists clenched again. The big body was full of tension.

"No he's not."

"It's over, Clark. Before it gets started."

"Like hell, Bruce. We didn't get to this point to turn it off now."

"It's off, I said. Go home to your wife. We'll still be friends-"

The kryptonian was impossibly fast, pinning his shoulders to the chair.

"Not friends. Lovers!"

Bruce snarled, glaring defiantly. "You can't order me to love you. Don't be ridiculous."

Brightly gleaming, alien eyes were intense. "I don't have to. I know what you feel, what you want."

"Really?"

"Really. Come with me now and I'll prove it."

"Is this your idea of romance? It needs work."

Clark leaned in again, radiating heat. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Let go of me." Bruce felt his voice husky again.

"I'll hold on instead." broad fingers splayed over the bat symbol, sliding down over smooth kevlar.

_"Stop!"_

"Beautiful. Gorgeous." Clark stared into matching blue eyes, his other hand tracing along the cowl.

Bruce gripped the armchair hard, body stiff. "Are you going to leave me alone?"

Clark nearly touched lips but didn't kiss. "Not on your life."

"Shit." Bruce fell back into the chair, but only succeeded in pinning himself further.

"Will you listen to reason? Wally's right. You have a wife, and I..."

"Have Dick?" Clark challenged.

"How _dare_ you." the Bat hissed. "He's none of your buisness!"

Clark pulled Bruce to his feet abruptly. "You hurt him, you know."

Bruce looked down. "We've been working through that-"

"That won't make me go away, Bruce. Regardless of what happens with Dick, we're destined to be together."

"You've lost it!" Bruce staggered away, spinning free. "Utterly, utterly lost it. Do you expect Lois to just disappear?"

Clark advanced again. "No, I'll have to explain it to her."

"Just like that?" Bruce kept backing up. "Either you're naive or insane. I can't decide which."

"Insane for you." Clark crowded the Bat again, eyes sparking. "And don't waste time saying you don't want it, too. I see the looks you give me-"

"Who wouldn't look at you?"

"That isn't the point and you know it." the kryptonian ran Bruce into a corner, lunging at the cloaked figure.

The Bat dived in an agile maneuver to buy more time. Clark circled him again.

"What are you doing?!"

"Using my head! Which is something you might try."

Clark froze momentarily, soaking in the view. Eyes roamed over kevlar clad muscle, speculating.

Bruce blinked. "What the hell...are you staring at?!"

Lick of lips. "Goodies. I've seen you in the showers, Bruce."

The Bat paled, realization dawning. "Showers my ass. You've been peeking with your x-ray vision!"

A grin. "Guilty as charged."

Bruce swore, moving away again. Clark followed him with a flourish, cape flashing.

"I'm not chasing you around this table all night, Bruce. Come to me!"

"Go to hell!"

"Come _with _me."

"Oh, God!"

Bruce decided a quick exit would provide cooler heads. He surged for the door, but not before a heavy weight crashed into him.

"You're gorgeous when angry." Clark squashed the big body against a wall, cracking it.

"This must be...what women go through...on bad dates!" Bruce clenched his teeth. He was rigid under the tight embrace.

"Forget that." Clark's eyes were smouldering now. "So many want you."

"W-what?"

"Arsenal, Tempest. Raven finds you attractive. Even Ollie made a few stray comments about your body-"

Bruce leaned away despite their closeness. "Bull! Ollie's straight as they come. It's Connor who-"

"Unfortunately my own errant 'son' has given you the eye, too."

_"Kon-El?!"_ Bruce stammered. "That makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense. You've got brains, looks, and that voice. And then there's-"

"I don't want a list!"

"Hmm. Fair enough." silken lips brushed a roman nose.

"Clark...is this a kryptonian thing?"

"Ha?"

"I mean...all this. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to be wanted. But isn't this bordering on lunacy?"

"You can't talk your way out this time, Bruce." Clark nuzzled. "I know how hot you really are. Those kisses damn near made me cream."

Bruce gawked, mouth open.

"And now, enough talking. I'm taking you to a hotel."

"Kidnapping is a federal offense." Batman hissed.

"I'll rock your world soon enough, Bruce. There's a volcano under all that ice!"

"You might get burned." the Bat growled.

Clark grinned darkly. "Burn me then, baby. All night long!"

Bruce swallowed in shock, unable to respond. A strange, high pitched buzzing sound came from nowhere.

"What?"

"Damn!!" Clark released his Bat. He reached under his cape.

"A cell? Where the hell do you keep it?!"

"Clipped to my collar." Clark hit the button. /Hello?/

/Hi, sweetie. I was wondering if you'd make it home this evening. I finished a byline early. Thought we'd have a couple extra hours together, you know?/

Clark covered his eyes, desire washed away cold. /Sounds great, Lois. I'll...see you in a little while./

Bruce saw an opportunity, moving away.

/Great, honey. I've even fixed all your favorites to eat. Who says I can't be a good cook, huh?/

A sigh. /Yeah./

/Okay, see you later, Clark./

/Later, Lois. I won't be long./

A pause. Clark looked up to see the Bat standing stark against the doorframe in silouette. Dark cape spread everywhere like black tendrils over the carpet.

Composure in place once more, Bruce gave a small smile. "Reality bites, doesn't it?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "For now."

"Thanks for the exercise. Rarely have I had such fun."

Superman watched him dangerously. "The fun is just beginning."

The smile disappeared. "It's over, Clark. Accept it."

"Kal-El accepts nothing."

Razor blue eyes blinked surprise. "Fine. Enjoy your evening with Lois. Forget about anything between us." he abruptly turned and was gone.

Clark closed his cell phone with a snap. "Never."

To be continued????

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: STEAM

Pairing: Bruce/Clark

Clark goes out for a sandwich.

Blue Dreams 3

Bruce patrolled Gotham twice following the episode at JLA tower. He cringed at the thought of explaining all the damage. Agile feet leaped rooftops, swinging free on cable. Bruce moved on instinct, his mind fuzzy with confusion.

_This whole situation is crazy. I have no idea what to do. _

He swung blindly over another alley, losing concentration. An athletic tumble landed with a crash into garbage cans.

The big man cursed silently, brushing debris from his cape. "Great. Now I'm taking swan dives into garbage." he strode angrily past a drunk who stared in shock.

()

Superman nearly laughed to himself. The situation with Bruce was difficult, but not impossible. Even circumstances were in their favor. His brief dinner with Lois was interrupted once again by a breaking news story. Knowing his wife was nothing if not aggressive, she accepted the rush job. Lois always hated being upstaged in anything regarding her career.

_Lucky me._ The kryptonian grinned as he flew east to Gotham.

()

Batman sat quietly with his head between his legs over a stone gargoyle. He'd picked his favorite viewing spot on the south side of Gotham Cathedral to think.

But he couldn't think. His body burned and rebelled, tightening at the mere thought of Clark. Deep, calming breaths did nothing to slow his elevated blood pressure.

Bruce never noticed silent feet landing behind him, or a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey-"

"What?!" years of instinct took over. The Bat rolled free, crouching in a defensive posture.

A surprised Nightwing laughed, hands on hips. "Boy, you _are_ jumpy!"

Blue eyes were wide under cowl. "Dick? Believe it or not, you're exactly who I wanted to see."

"Really? Now I'm interested." lighter blue eyes teased.

"Would you sit next to me, please?"

Nodding silently, Nighwing lowered himself. "Must be serious. You never call me by name on patrol."

"It is."

"Would this involve a conversation we had a month ago?"

"Not exactly. I mean, it might. It would involve us indirectly. But on the other hand-"

Dick stared in surprise. "What the hell's going on? You're practically babbling."

"I've got a problem, on a personal level."

Dick shrugged. "Want to be specific?"

"It involves me and someone else. This person wants a relationship, but I don't know what to do."

Nightwing glowered. "Is this a game? Are you talking about me again?"

"No."

"I see." Dick was crestfallen.

"I haven't forgotten what we said! But there's a complication now, something I didn't expect."

Sharp blue eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"This person is convinced we're destined to be together."

"Oh boy."

"I can't convince him it won't work-"

Dick glared. "Him. HIM?!" he nearly stood. Bruce held him down.

"Wait, hear me out-"

"I thought this was about Selina, until you said _'him'_."

"Selina's just a flirtation, you know that!"

"Ha." Dick snorted, sitting on the ledge. "So tell me, who's got you turned out?"

"I didn't say-"

"You don't have to. Do I know this 'person'?"

"Yes. He's with the JLA."

Blue eyes popped. "Oh_, hell..."_

"Dick..."

"It's true!!" Nightwing bellowed. "Dammit...I wondered. That's why you gave me the big stall."

A kevlar clad hand clutched Dick's arm. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Bruce. The rumors!"

"Wally said something!"

"The hell? What's Wally got to do with it?!"

"Nothing. Forget it!" the Bat looked away.

Nightwing spun the larger man around. "He knows because it's true. You and Clark. Is that it?!"

"No that isn't it! Clark wants a relationship."

"He's married! Are you insane?"

"Of course not! I keep reminding him of Lois, but he won't listen."

Dick blinked in shock. "You're kidding? And here I thought big blue was a boyscout."

"Clark might be, but Kal isn't."

Dick widened his eyes knowingly. _"Oh..."_

"I don't know if its love, lust, or need. But he's lost it, Dick. I just came from JLA tower hours ago. He chased me around the table!"

Nighwing laughed. "Now there's a mental picture."

Bruce sighed, staring at his hands. "It's not funny."

Dick abruptly stopped laughing. "No, it isn't. And now you can tell me the rest."

"Rest?"

"Do I look like a fool? It takes two, Bruce. I've heard everything but how _you_ feel. Well?"

"I'm...attracted to him."

"Who wouldn't be? That's not what I asked."

"All right!" the Bat stood and paced the blacktop. "I want him. Satisfied?"

"Apparently you aren't."

"Cheap shot, Dick."

"Tell me again why you're confused?" Nighwing was sharp, biting.

Bruce was wounded. "You know I love you, Dick." a whisper.

"For all the good it does me." Nighwing looked away over the skyline.

"Maybe talking about this with you wasn't such a good idea."

A pause. "Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know. He seems to think so."

"Are you leading him on?"

Bruce nearly laughed at that. "Me, a tease?"

Dick had to chuckle. "Ridiculous, I know."

The Bat leaned against a brick wall, cape flapping. "There's still Lois. Clark acts as if his marriage doesn't matter in this."

"I don't understand that at all. Maybe it's because he's alien."

"I never thought of him that way."

"He still is, Bruce. Maybe Kryptonians aren't monogamous."

Bruce stared in shock. "Impossible-"

"Why? We judge him by our standards. How the hell do we know?"

"I-that makes sense."

"I often thought thats why things didn't work with me and Kory after awhile. Too alien, too different."

"I've got the opposite problem. Clark seems to think we're perfect together."

Dick gave a nasty grin. "I can picture a few things."

Bruce curled his lip. "You would. But I won't break a marriage, Dick. No matter what I feel."

Nightwing kissed the surprised Bat. "Now that's the Bruce I know and love."

When Bruce remembered to breathe, he spoke again. "There's something else."

"Now what?"

"Clark says he isn't concerned about any relationship we might have."

Nightwing raised a brow under his mask. "Pretty damned cocky. Not that he hasn't a right to be."

"It's all crazy, Dick."

"Don't get me wrong, Supes would tempt a saint. But I'm not into three-ways, Bruce. So unless you plan on being a sandwich, I suggest you tell him to back off."

The Bat was incredulous. "You mean...you wouldn't mind if I...if we-"

A shrug. "Look, I'm no angel, either. Maybe you need to get this out of your system. You'll never know unless you make a decision. But keep in mind, he's still married."

"That's the barrier. I consider Lois a friend. How could I look her in the eye if I cheated?"

Dick brushed his cheek with a tender touch. "Then your decision's made. The right one, I'd say."

A pause. "Dick. What if I find out that I'm in love with him? Could you accept that?"

Now Nightwing paced. "I wouldn't. But first things first, Bruce. Talk to Clark when you're both calmer."

"I _am_ calm!"

"Oh?" eyes moved downward. "You forget, I know you. What's happening under that codpiece, hmm?"

The Bat flushed red.

Dick grinned. "Look, give it a day or two. Try to make him understand."

"You ever try cooling off a kryptonian? I'd do better turning off a nuclear furnace."

"He's pretty determined?"

"To put it mildly. I felt like a teen in the back seat of a car."

Dick thought that over. "Cripes. He in heat or something? What do we know about kryptonian physiology?"

"Personally I don't know anything useful. But I suspect Clark is more than willing to show me!"

Nightwing stretched. "Boy, you know how many women would kill to have your problem? Or men? Of course the same people chase you, too!"

"Will you be serious?!"

"Okay." Dick sobered. "This will really feed the rumor mill if Supes can't control himself."

Bruce stared out at the Gotham skyline. "I'm hoping to head that off."

()

Alfred couldn't believe his eyes. A most unexpected guest stood in the doorway at stately Wayne Manor.

Clark Kent?

"Ahem." the prim butler coughed. "Greetings, Mr. Kent. I'm afraid master Wayne is unavailable at the moment."

The tall, darkly handsome man tipped his hat. "No doubt, Alfred. This is a surprise visit."

"It's rather late..."

"I know. But Bruce is a night owl so I doubt he'd be too disturbed."

Alfred nodded, letting him in. "Would you like some coffee, sir? I have teacakes also."

Kent stepped inside, removing his hat. "Thanks, Alfred. That would be great."

The butler took his coat. "No problems at...headquarters?"

"No, everything's fine. I just needed to talk to Bruce about something personal."

Alfred grinned. "Well I must say that's a switch."

"Hmm?"

"Usually the young master is confessing some personal situation to me. Now the shoe is on the other foot."

Clark walked around the library, admiring several paintings. "Do you mind if I eat upstairs?"

Alfred blinked in surprise. "Ah, upstairs?"

"Well, Bruce did give me carte blanche here whenever I came through Gotham. Besides, I've forgotten what his decor looks like past the stairwell."

The older man stared in curiosity, but didn't pursue a line of thought. "As you wish, sir."

()

Two costumed figures embraced against the night among the Gotham rooftops. A particulary steamy kiss had both men panting.

Hooded eyes looked Dick over. "You're impossible."

Hot lips brushed the square jaw. "Just a reminder of unfinished buisness, my dear bat. Forget that and I'll spank you."

A low growl. "Are you talking dirty to me?"

"Mmm. I could come up with something." Strong arms flew around the Bat's head.

"Like?" Bruce found himself getting interested.

Dick whispered something in his ear. Blue eyes nearly popped from their sockets under cowl.

"You want to do THAT to me?!"

Nightwing gave his most devilish smile. "Oh yeah...every night. With a gallon of hot, sticky honey."

"Dick..."

"Finished off with a nice bubble bath and vibrator." another wicked grin.

Bruce made a strangled sound. "I don't know who's worse, you or Clark!"

()

Clark had taken his tea and cakes upstairs. Alfred asked him a few discreet questions about his purpose, but he deliberately changed the subject. After all, the prim butler wouldn't approve of his plan.

After eating at his leisure, he strolled about the rooms upstairs. The mansion was reminiscent of old money, but not stuffy. Bruce had contemporary tastes, after all. Deep, rich color was evident everywhere in the furnishings and displays.

He was more interested in the bedroom. Finding the master suite was relatively easy. Clark set aside his tray and began undressing...

()

Bruce felt at least partly rational after leaving Dick. Nightwing headed back to Bludhaven, so he was alone until the next patrol. A strange state of agitation energized him as he drove the batmobile home.

His butler was even more agitated when he arrived. He'd barely changed out of his kevlar before Alfred expressed curiosity at Kent's behavior.

Bruce towelled his hair dry after a brief shower down in the BatCave. He slipped on a robe as Alfred followed him about.

"Strange, I must say."

A frown on handsome features. "He gave no explanation at all?"

"None, sir."

Bruce shut down the Cray computers. "I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out."

Alfred coughed. "Master Bruce, if I may ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"This is rather awkward, but...Mr. Kent appeared as a weekend houseguest, if you catch my meaning."

"It's not what you think, Alfred! I wasn't even expecting him."

The Brit patted his forehead with a handkerchief. "A relief, I must say. I thought initially I misread his intent, but not after he situated himself in your bedroom."

Blue eyes blazed. "He what?!"

A quick nod. "See for yourself. The man is most bizarre. Due to the lateness of the hour he obviously intended to stay, or expected you to be here."

Broad hands clasped Alfred on the shoulders. "Thanks for the information. "

"Some things in this modern world still baffle me. The man is married to a lovely woman, yet clearly has interest in you."

"I'll deal with it."

"Not to intrude, but..."

"You wonder if I encouraged this? No, Alfred. I consider Lois a friend. Clark happens to be the main problem here."

Alfred pulled his chin. "Turning away a would be lover is sticky buisness, young master."

Bruce glanced at the cave ceiling in thought. "Not as sticky as he hopes."

()

Bruce stormed through the mansion, prepared to give Superman the speech of his life. His broad frame burst into the main suite, swinging doors open...

Only to see a perfectly nude kryptonian wrapped gently in black silk sheets. Sculpted perfection watched him with hunger and amusement. An opened bottle of brandy sat on the nightstand. Clark sipped from one of the glasses.

"Why hello, Bruce." glittering turquoise eyes danced.

The perfectly constructed speech was instantly forgotten, as Bruce could only stare.

Clark kept sipping his drink. Legs crossed, he wiggled his feet in a playful gesture. "Care to join me?"

"No. Why aren't you home with your wife?!"

A shrug. "Lois had a hot tip and made a late night run. Our dinner got short circuited."

"Your brain is short circuited. Get out of my house!"

"Is that any way to treat a guest?"

Bruce felt his cheeks heat, and not from anger. "Guest?"

"You gave me a standing invitation, remember?"

"That was...not for this! I meant as a house guest-"

"And so I am."

Bruce folded his arms stubbornly. "House guests don't barge in here and strip themselves naked. Much less climb in my bed!"

Those gemlike eyes were on him again, raking up and down. "You look fantastic. I've never seen you in a robe before. Maroon looks great with your eyes."

"We can discuss my eyes later. Right now I want you to go home."

"mmm. That voice would sound so good in my ear about now?"

"Go home, Clark!"

A shaded grin over the wine glass. "Clark's gone, Bruce."

Bruce spluttered. "You keep saying that-"

"I already chased you around the table, Bruce. Courtship over!"

"You've got a lot of gall, mister!"

"Maybe." the kryptonian sat up, giving a full view of his chest. He stared at something, eyebrows raised.

Bruce followed his eyes down. A growing erection betrayed him, bulging snugly under his robe.

"Shit."

Clark laughed. "I've been looking at that since you came in. You really _are_ hung like a freaking horse."

Bruce glared, face red. "You presume too much, Clark-"

"Kal."

"Whatever. I didn't invite you here tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you." Lick of lips.

Bruce gritted his teeth. He was truly caught between desire and anger. A growing erection pushed even further out.

Kal kept staring. "Nice to know I get you hot. It's time, Bruce."

The big man backed up slightly. "Time for what?"

Kryptonian perfection slipped free of satin, standing up. "Come to my arms and forget everything else."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, now staring himself. Kal smiled back.

"We can admire each other later. Come here!"

A square jaw set. "Don't order me around."

Kal smiled even wider. "All right, then." In one smooth motion he picked Bruce up and moved toward the bed.

Bruce was still defiant, his body taught. "Kal. Has anyone ever called you a sex fiend?"

The kryptonian lay him gently down. "It's your own fault, Bruce. You've tempted me too much."

"How?!" Bruce was stiff, fists balled. "Did I do a dance? Strip? Sit on your lap?!"

"No, but-"

"Maybe someone should spay you at star labs!"

Hot lips teased a curved ear. "I don't think so. Relax."

"Dammit!" Bruce panted, blood pressure soaring. Razor blue eyes closed briefly.

"No wonder I love you." Kal purred, sliding a hand under burgundy fabric, tweaking a nipple. "You're gorgeous."

Bruce felt a pulse straight to his cock. Talented fingers moved down his belly, squeezing swollen flesh.

It was too much. Grabbing the hot body he rolled over Kal in a feverish kiss. Thick thighs wrapped, moist with friction.

It was going to be a long night...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings: Horny heroes, screwed relationships.

Pairing: Bruce/Clark

Clark doesn't kiss and tell.

Blue Dreams 4

_"Mmm." _

A slurp. Slick, expert tongue laved a trail along perfect flesh. Wet kisses of worship, loud and deep.

Hot tongues finally untangled. With a contented sigh, Bruce stretched over his kryptonian. The diamond hard body was a blanket of heat.

Kal looked up through shaded eyes. "Still want me to leave?"

Bruce gave a rare smile. "You surprise me."

Broad fingers stroked masculine features. "I do my best. So, do you want me to stay?"

A hard kiss. "What do you think?" Bruce lay his head alongside Kal's. "You're fantastic."

"I want it to be perfect with us."

"It was." a nuzzle. "You know, it's strange...I should feel guilty, but-"

Turquoise eyes sparkled. "But?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't. Us being together like this...it's so perfect."

Kal held him close in the dim light. "I have a confession, Bruce." the rich voice was nearly a whisper.

"Yes?"

"I've wanted this for years. Waking up with you is a dream. And you feel so good...you're hard and soft at the same time."

Bruce twirled the spit curl around a finger. "What am I going to do with you?" he was almost wistful.

The happy kryptonian flashed a smile. "You've already done it, love."

Bruce felt warm at the endearment. "No one's ever called me that, Kal."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, it sounds good." another nuzzle. "Damn, I don't want to get up."

Kal clutched him under silk blankets. "I don't think you can."

Bruce flashed a dangerous smile. "And why not?"

The dark head nodded briefly. "We're stuck together, in case you hadn't noticed."

Bruce chuckled, feeling the rumble of their pulses through their chests. It was true. Dried semen practically fused them together.

Kal grinned. "You have a beautiful smile, Bruce. Too bad you hide it behind the Bat."

A sigh. "Maybe...it's because you make me forget things for a little while."

Those turquoise eyes were serious suddenly. "It could be like this all the time-"

Bruce sat up, the enormity of the situation suddenly apparent. "Oh, god...I swore I'd never break a marriage!"

A powerful hand reached his shoulder, massaging it. "Bruce-"

"Dick will never respect me. Or forgive!"

Kal pulled his lover into an embrace. "You love him, I know. He's a good man."

"What about you, Kal? Don't you feel the least bit guilty?"

Superman sidled on an elbow, thoughtful. "Lois and I have been having problems lately-"

"That doesn't justify what we've done here!"

"No, but hear me out. Lois and I barely have a marriage anymore."

"But why? Is that the reason you're here!" a tinge of accusation held the deep voice.

Kal pulled him into a searing kiss.

Bruce finally came up for air, gasping. "Answer me."

Starbright eyes gleamed. "You're not a substitute, Bruce. Never."

A pause. "What happened with Lois?"

"Everything. We just seem to be growing apart, Bruce. Between my adventures and her career, we rarely even see each other."

"But wasn't this an issue from the beginning? What's so different now?"

Kal pulled him close, speaking into an ear. "It's been gradual. Her career has always been important, but now its the focus of her universe. It's a dark time, but exciting from a reporting standpoint. Omacs, Thangagar War, the explosion at JLA Tower...the list goes on and on."

"But how does that pose an immediate threat to your marriage?"

"The point is, she wants Clark. Not Kal-El of Krypton. I've feared this all along. Despite appearance I'm still an alien. And maybe there are too many differences to reconcile."

Bruce edged up. "Clark's human to her, even if he's just a persona."

"I often thought so. Being Superman's wife is prestige, but Clark is safe and controllable."

"Ha. You never struck me as the henpecked type, Kal."

"She respects my accomplishments as Superman, but not Clark the man."

Blue eyes flashed. "That's insane. How can you love someone only in sections?"

The big kryptonian lowered moody eyes. "I have no clue. I do love her, though."

Bruce felt his blood heat again. "Then _why the hell_ are you in bed with _me?!" _

Steel hands grabbed cable thick arms, preventing motion. "Wait! You don't understand, Bruce."

"Talk quick, mister-"

"I'm not IN love with her. That's the difference."

Bruce calmed a little, staring down intensely. "Keep going."

"I haven't been for awhile...maybe never. She was beautiful, intelligent and competitive. I felt honored, you know? Most women just see me as a myth, a larger than life person. But Lois was never intimidated."

Bruce traced lazy circles over the wide chest. "That woman wouldn't fear Darkseid. But I see your point."

"I don't want worship and flattery, Bruce. That's what attracted me to Lois in the first place. She was completely different."

"But?"

Kal quirked a smile. "I thought being married would complete me. It doesn't, at least not with her."

Bruce pulled up. "Relationships can be complicated. Maybe you haven't found the right person. If you want to be free, be honest with Lois. She may hate you for it, but it's better than living a lie."

"Yes." Kal stared strangely, eyes alight.

Bruce felt his heart slam, realizing his mistake. "Wait, Kal, I didn't mean-"

Warm hands massaged the powerful arms. "Oh Bruce, I know. I may have had doubts before, but not now."

"Listen to me. I'm not telling you to break up with Lois!"

"No?"

"No! That's insane, and I couldn't live with myself. And I can't believe you'd hurt her that way."

Those hands squeezed banded muscle. "No, you're right. But I'm tired of pretending, Bruce. We're both going through the motions."

"There something else you're forgetting...the League. How long do you think it would be before the rumors start again?"

Kal smashed Bruce against him again, chest to chest. Pulse thumped and vibrated between them.

"Feel that. Our hearts, Bruce. They beat together-"

"Oh, god, Kal-" Bruce dove into a kiss. Kal met it eagerly, tongue slopping. They clutched in crazed passion before easing up.

The dark knight shook his head, a final denial. "This never should have happened. We'll have to let it go, for everyone's sake."

The kryptonian gritted his teeth, features darkening in anger. "For Lois and Dick? Because you won't choose or can't decide?"

Blazing blue eyes matched the intensity. "Dick's off limits."

"I'm flexible, Bruce. You have a dilemma."

The dark knight spluttered, easing back. "What the hell does that mean?"

Kal stroked his face. "Dick's quite attractive-"

Cursing, Bruce rolled from bed. Kal watched him curiously.

"Are you offended?"

Bruce pointed, his face coloring. "A _three way?_ Is that what you're suggesting!"

Kal smiled vaguely. "Not exactly. But if you'd like-"

"Are you insane? There's no way I could approach Dick with something like that!"

The big kryptonian yawned, stretching lazily. "Come here, Bruce. I feel too good to argue."

Bruce wrapped a sheet around his middle. "That's not an answer. Dick still believes we can make things work. He dosen't trust my feelings for you."

"Do you?" Kal's voice had an edge.

Bruce faltered. "I don't know, honestly. It seems to be pretty intense-"

"Tell me about it." the deep voice was smug.

"All right!" Bruce snapped, pacing. Glittering turquoise eyes watched in fascination.

The broad back rippled with tension and energy. "I love Dick, Kal. I won't lie to you."

"You haven't. But you're leaving something out."

"No I'm not."

Kal abruptly got out of bed. In one swift motion he stood directly in front of Bruce. The dark knight raised his eyes defiantly.

"Shall we try that again, detective?"

"You want me to say it? I'll say it. I need you-"

Kal stepped closer, sculpted perfection wrapped in satin. "Keep going."

"I...want you."

Lips touched. "Mmm...getting better, Bruce. Anything else?"

Bruce spluttered, at a loss for words. Kal pinned his wrists to the wall before dropping to his knees.

Bruce stared down, apprehension and desire heating his blood. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kal smiled wickedly before sweeping tongue over salty thighs. Bruce shivered, his cock lifting. The kryptonian nuzzled his crotch, sniffing the dense black thatch.

"mmm. This part I remember best." Kal purred. "Hung like a freaking horse!"

"You-akk!"

The hot mouth worked him mercilessly, suckling heavy sacs before moving up the thick shaft. Bruce mewed in pleasure, his head arched back.

"K-Kal-"

An impossibly hot tongue tip swirled the velvet cockhead, teasing it to release. Bruce shook uncontrollably, his body tightening. Taught planes of muscle stood out in bold relief.

"oh god oh god oh god-"

Two fingers jabbed between his thighs, filling him suddenly and vibrating his prostate. It was too much. With a shout Bruce came forcefully, splashing hot thickness over chiseled features. Kal leaned in close, slopping up the wet thatch and capturing all of it.

Shivering, Bruce collapsed down into rock hard arms. "Damn." he finally managed to say, eyes closing.

Kal grinned from ear to ear. "Good?"

Bruce rolled him over on the floor, eyes flickering a dark light. "I'll show you."

()

A sated Kal reflected on their wild lovemaking an hour later. Admitedly, he'd never been bound to a chair and gagged with with his own cape before being taken. It was a new experience.

He looked forward to more such experiences in the future. Life with Bruce would never be dull or predictable. Of course, it was one of the reasons he was so crazy about the man.

Kal sighed, tracing the now peaceful features of Bruce in sleep. They'd finally just collapsed on the floor since the bed was a complete mess. Alfred would probably wonder who died in there.

Bruce was such a handsome man. Kal could never fathom the self imposed isolation, save for a few friends and associates. The man could have whomever he wanted, yet rarely chose anyone.

The Kryptonian smiled. Just another reason to hold his human close and cherish him.

"What are you staring at?"

The deep voice was croaky with sleep as Bruce suddenly opened glacial blue eyes.

Kal tapped his nose. "Just admiring Adonis."

"Ha!"

"Well, it's true."

"Hmm." Bruce edged up on an elbow, looking around. "I don't ever recall this room being such a wreck." a pause, smiling wickedly. "Well, maybe once or twice."

Kal glared with suspicion. "Should I ask what? Or who, specifically?"

Bruce stretched to a sitting position on the carpet. "No. You hungry? I could eat a horse."

The kryptonian gave a shaded smile. "You already did. I know I have!"

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "Would you knock it off? I'm serious here."

Kal pulled Bruce to his feet. "Some coffee and pancakes would be good. I'm not fussy."

"I forgot about you corn fed farm boys. Well, let's get washed up first before calling Alfred."

Clark straightened up the furniture a bit, perfect body flexing. "You think he might disapprove?"

"I know he will." Bruce sighed, thinking. "I don't know what to do about Dick."

Powerful arms pulled Bruce into an embrace. "Be straight with him if you love him."

Bruce leaned into the hold. "Follow your own advice, Clark. Tell Lois."

A pause. "I dread it."

"It has to be done."

"I know."

Bruce eased away, giving Clark a full view of his backside. "Come on, let's go shower."

()

The two men ate quietly in the pantry off the main kitchen. Alfred gave cool, clipped conversation before excusing himself to do some cleaning.

Clark was crestfallen. "He knows."

Bruce glared up from his plate. "Of course he knows! Alfred isn't a fool...we probably made enough noise to wake the dead."

"Another person to get things straight with."

"He's disappointed in me, Clark. In us both. But we made this decision together. Now it's a matter of accepting the consequences."

"Consequences of what?" a new voice broke in suddenly. Two dark heads turned. In the doorway stood Dick in his Nightwing costume.

Bruce managed a smile. "Hello, Dick. We were just having breakfast."

Dick observed carefully, a habit of being raised as a detective. "Pretty early. New crisis in the JLA?" sharp blue eyes darted to Clark.

The kryptonian coughed. "Well, nothing that you aren't aware of. We were just comparing notes."

Dick pulled off his domino mask. "How very interesting. Bruce is rarely up so early unless he's full of energy. I happen to know what type of energy." a snide grin.

"Dick." Bruce warned.

Clark frowned. "If you have something to say, just get it off your chest."

A shrug of sculpted shoulders. "Can't friends chat? And after all, we're friends, right?"

"Right." Glittering eyes followed the young man as he reached for a plate.

"Sometimes." Dick sat with a flourish, eyes narrowing on Bruce. "Sometimes, people disappoint you greatly. Whether intentionally or not, you know?"

"I've made plenty of mistakes, Dick." Bruce responded neutrally. "I expect to make more."

"Did you make one last night?" bright teeth shone in a snarl.

Clark rounded on Dick. "How dare you-"

"How dare I? Aren't you married? Or is that just for show!"

Starbright eyes looked away suddenly. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Dick."

"At least I know what the hell I see."

Bruce leaped to his feet suddenly, angry. "And what do you see?"

Dick met the challenge, standing also. "Two reckless and stupid people."

Kal wiped his mouth with a napkin, standing. "I should leave, Bruce. This isn't the right time."

"Didn't know cheating needed a schedule." Dick snapped over his shoulder. "Goodbye, blue. I'll be sure to ignore you at all the meetings."

Clark glanced at Bruce briefly before leaving in silence.

()

Bruce paused before speaking. "Dick, I know this looks bad. I talked to you earlier-"

"Spare me, Bruce. I thought you'd do the right thing." Dick dropped down, burying his face in his hands. "Damn you!"

"I'm...forgive me."

Dick reared back suddenly, laughing. "Forgive?"

Bruce stood off in defeat. "You hate me."

"Hate?" Dick yanked another chair to the table forcefully. He pointed.

"Sit down, Bruce. You and me are having it out."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
